


Between the Lines

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Series: XSignas Trash [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Oblivious X, Rare Pairings, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signas is frustrated when X doesn't pick up what he's laying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on a prompt from [metalhime](http://metalhime.tumblr.com/)! She asked for a fic where X is oblivious to Signas' hints. 
> 
> I was so thrilled write something for this kick-ass lady. The XSignas revolution would be nothing without her! Seriously, go ooh and aah at her art and follow/support her.

Signas understood the common wisdom advising against dating a subordinate. Yet as he leaned back in his office chair, admiring X, he also understood the temptation.

The attraction addled him, distracted him, like a magnet swept over his head. As X presented his feedback on a new training initiative, the words bounced off of Signas’ ears as a series of hisses and hums. His concentration rested solely on the glimmer of X’s eyes, the soft angles of his chin and cheekbones, and that joie de vivre that radiated from his every motion.

“Sir? _Sir?_ ”

Signas blinked, and his hearing sharpened when X waved his hand to get his attention.

“Yes. Very interesting,” Signas said.

“Thank you. That’s all I have to say so far, but I will let you know if I think of anything else.”

“Please do.” Signas stood from his desk chair. “That concludes our meeting. Thank you for your input.”

On the other side, X stood from the guest chair. “Anytime, sir.”

Signas looked him over, shifting his weight.

X cocked his head to one side. “Was there anything else, sir?”

Signas wet his lips. He asked, “Do you like coffee?”

“I hate it.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, ah, you see, there’s this cafe that just opened down the block from headquarters and- oh, it doesn’t matter. Forget it,” Signas said, waving his hand.

“Maybe Douglas or Alia would go with you?”

Signas’ shoulders fell. “Yeah, right. Maybe they would.”

“Have a nice day, sir.”

Signas nodded, and remained standing until X left his office. When the door shut, he slumped back into his chair.

* * *

 

Their next meeting came and went. Afterwards, Signas asked, “Say, X. Are you familiar with Shakespeare?”

“I have a whole tome of his plays in my library. Do you want to borrow it?”

Signas shook his head. “Are you familiar with his sonnets?”

“I’ve read a few,” X said, quirking his brow. “Why?”

Signas looked down. “What do you think of them?”

“They’re beautiful. Elegant. Heartfelt. Why do you ask?”

Signas said, “It’s interesting, the wish to make one’s beauty everlasting though script, if not through procreation. It must be terrifying to behold something so exquisite, knowing that it is temporary. Especially so for ancient humans who had very inefficient ways of transmitting pictures and memories.”

“We take our greater lifespans and memories for granted, don’t we?” X said. He stopped short, blinking. “And it’s all replicated from me.”

“Yeah, but no one has been able to truly replicate you.”

“Where are you going with this?”

Signas moved to say something, but clammed up. He shrugged and cleared his throat. “Nowhere, really. Just wanted to bounce my thoughts off of someone. Anyway, sorry to trouble you with my musings. You are dismissed.”

“Not at all. Have a nice afternoon.”

Signas tipped his hat. He waited until X was out of sight before lifting his hat and massaging his temples.

* * *

 

A green light at his desk blinked. Signas pressed the answer button. “Go ahead.”

“Sir. Delivery here for you.”

“Ah, yes. Please send it in.”

He leaped from the desk, crossing over to the office door where he met the delivery man. Signas took from his care a tightly wrapped container.

“Thank you,” Signas said, tipping the man heavily. The delivery man bowed and retreated.

Signas placed the container on his desk and tore out its contents: a polished cerulean vase teeming with flowers. Lillies, petunias, and morning glories spilled out from the rim. He smiled as he picked at the stems, adjusting them just so. He then placed the vase to the side, returned to his chair, and waited.

The green light flashed.

“Yes?”

“X is here.”

“Send him through.”

Signas straightened his cap and brushed the lapels of his jacket. He stopped when he heard the door swish open and X came through.

“I have the report you requested,” X said as he approached the desk, datapad in hand.

“Ah, very good. Let’s see it.”

Signas held out his hand. He took the datapad from X, and for several minutes his eyes scanned the information cascading down the screen. He set the datapad down on the desk, looked up to X and said, “Okay. Everything looks good. I’m impressed that you were able to put together this report so quickly.”

“Thank you, sir,” X said. He glanced over to a vase on Signas’ desk full of flowers.

“Crazy, huh?” Signas asked.

“They’re beautiful,” X said. “Where did you get them?”

Signas shrugged. “An anonymous gift. I guess I have an admirer out there somewhere.”

X smiled, saying, “I don’t blame them.”

Signas’ eyes lit up. He returned the smile and asked, “I don’t care much for flowers. Would you like them instead, perhaps?”

Signas’ face fell when X vigorously shook his head. “No thanks. Plant pollen makes me itch,” X told him.

“Oh. Well, um, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable, then.”

“I appreciate it, though. Besides, your admirer would be very heartbroken to know you gave them away.”

“Right. Of course. You’re right,” Signas said.

“Anything else, sir?”

“No. You can go.”

“Have a wonderful day.”

Signas suppressed a wince, but nodded. He waited until X was out of earshot before cursing under his breath. He then sighed, reaching out to snap off a lily bud.

* * *

 

Signas rounded a corner. He smiled when he found X in the foyer, arms crossed. Always on time, Signas thought.

“Ready to go?”

X dropped his arms and said, “Yes, but why the park, sir?”

“Oh, I feel like I could use a bit more sunlight. My energy levels haven’t been optimal these days.”

X nodded, putting a finger to his chin. “Yeah. Mine, too. I think some extra sunlight is a great idea.”

“Good.”

A sweltering summer day greeted them as they left the foyer, then the headquarters campus. They travelled on foot to the nearest park-- nothing grand, a pocket park, a smatter of green amidst the black and gray tones of the city. There, however, many fellow pedestrians using the space for picnics, exercise, and socializing.

The bells of an ice cream truck jingled over the whine of cicadas. X perked up at the sound. Spinning around, he said, “Can we?”

Signas smiled. “Of course.”

They located the truck, and after a brief wait, the attendant handed X his ice cream cone.

“Anything for you, sir?” the attendant asked Signas.

Signas shook his head, sticking payment in his hand. Meanwhile, X trotted off towards an empty bench, taking big licks from the ball of ice cream atop his cone. Signas followed and joined him at the bench.

“So what business did you want to talk about?” X asked him between huge licks.

“No business, actually.”

X stopped mid-lick. He pulled back from the ice cream and asked, “Then why did you need to see me?”

Signas rotated slightly so that he was facing X, and removed his cap. Placing it on his lap, he took a deep breath and said, “Since my hints have been too subtle, I want to ask you something plainly.”

“What?”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m seeing a lot of people.”

Signas scrambled to recover his cap as it nearly spilled from his lap. He then said, “ _What?_ ”

“We’re in the middle of a public park. I see lots of people here.”

Signas shut his eyes, bringing his fingers up to pinch his nose. “Okay. That’s not what I meant.”

X began licking his ice cream again after a dribble of it began to run down his hand. “Then what?” Another lick.

“I mean,” Signas began. He huffed, then said, “I mean, are you dating anyone?”

After a slow lick, X dropped the cone from his lips. “Dating?”

“Yeah.”

“Like am I having sex with anyone?”

“Shh!” Signas reflexively put a finger to his lips. “Not necessarily. Just if you’re romantically involved is all.”

“Sorry.” X continued licking. “I’m not dating anyone, no.”

“Not Zero?”

X paused. “Not anymore.”

“I see.”

“If you’re worried that I can’t maintain my professionalism, you have my word that my personal feelings will never affect my performance,” X said. He sucked on the edge of the cone as its contents softened and dwindled. The melting sweetness coated his lips, and he smeared the cream over his lips with his tongue in an attempt to remove it.

Signas forgot himself, licking his own lips as his mind carried him away. The blasted summer heat worsened his focus.

“Is that okay?” X asked, jolting him back into the present.

  
“That wasn’t exactly my concern.”

“What, then?”

Signas spied a dribble of ice cream at the corner of X’s mouth. He leaned in and kissed him there, licking off the dab of sweetness. X tensed, and remained motionless as Signas pulled back.

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same for myself. My personal feelings are far too strong.” He turned away and looked down at his cap. “I do not expect you to return my affection, so I intend to take an extended leave of absence after today until my professionalism is stronger.”

“Sir, I had no idea.”

Signas chuckled, closing his eyes. He heard the crunch of the cone as X enjoyed the last bites of his treat. After a beat of silence, he then felt a gentle pressure on his hand. X’s hand lay on top of his. He looked up, finding X’s face moved alarmingly close to his. He could see the sheen of dried syrup coating X’ cheeks.

“After the other day in your office, I went and got a coffee pot,” X said.

“Don’t you hate coffee?”

“I’m working on acquiring the taste.”

“Really?”

X nodded. “And the sonnets. I read all of them after we talked.”

“Oh.”

“And the other day with the vase,” X said, sighing. “I wished that I had sent you those flowers.”

Signas’ face fell. He turned his palm up and gently grasped X’s hand. “The truth is, I bought them for you.”

X turned away, shutting his eyes. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, that’s me.”

X squeezed his hand, turning back to him. “Don’t go on leave.”

“It will be awkward for you if I do-,”

Signas moved to say more, but froze when X closed the distance and swallowed the last syllable. The candied taste of X’s ice cream hit his tongue at first, but soon the real flavor of X came through. It was so much better than sugar, a mild and delicate nectar that refreshed him, restored him. He drank for as long as X allowed him, chasing him for one last sip when X pulled back.

Signas grinned at him, saying, “I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me.”

X laughed, a bubbling of pure happiness Signas relished listening to. But X caught his full attention when he smirked, saying, “I can explain it better in your office.”

Wiping X’s cheek with a thumb, Signas said, “Can’t wait to hear it.”


End file.
